rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeron Genic
Aeron Genic is the son of Path O. Genic and Krystal Genic, the last wife of Path O. Genic. He is played by Whiteraska. Early Life Aeron Genic was born in a very poor life to Path O. Genic and Krystal Genic, who left Path soon after, traveling the world of Gielinor with his mother, learning how to fight with many different and exotic weapons and many different trades at a very young age and due to him being only one year old, his mother had to write a majority of the the things down. At age two and as life progressed his mother started to grow sick and could no longer travel. It was in this tent that his mother Krystal cast an ancient curse on him to make him age at an accelerated rate so he could survive in the world. After the Curse After the curse, Aeron was 13. His mother, who had died, was buried on the west side of the mountain in a grave, then he went east to the Black Knights' Fortress, stole a suit of trimmed black armor, and then he returned to his mother's grave where he took some cloth from her old dress, fashioned a hood, took an old cape, and went on traveling. As he traveled, he stole claws from the Burthorpe Armory where he opened the last page of his book which said "Find your father, Path. He will take you in." So he went out to find Path. Age 16 from the Curse When he arrived and revealed his identity, Path would not accept it due to still being heart broken over his ex-wife's disappearance, and after this he called Aeron a whore's son and Krystal a whore. so he joined the army and served for a while, still angered at his father's disapproval of him being a Genic. He then went to Falador where he met an elf magic student. But when he was escorting his friend to his magic teacher, a Foryx ambush was sprung as they walked and his friend was taken so he followed and was attacked also and was turned into a vampyre. They gave him the name of Greyhood for his grey hood. Foryx Coven At the ages of 16-21, he was a vampyre named Greyhood. After being turned, he traveled to Morytania to find the people who turn him. When he found them, they welcomed him and then he became a Foryx royal guard and went on in training under Shade Foryx, the only royal guard. As life progressed for Greyhood, he went on and served the Foryx faithfully, eventually meeting his wife, Alice Sinia, and his long time friend, Orik Valdon, who married them to each other. It was also during this time that Aeron discovered that his Uncle Lee was a werewolf when he and Alice were attacked by him in his home. After awhile, Aeron went and joined his friend, Orik's, army to protect Morytania from West Salve invaders. Age 19 At the age of 19, his child, Noah, was born. Orik's army occupied Burthorpe due to Lothorian betraying them and making them retreat over the Salve, fleeing for their lives. Age 21 At the age of 21, Aeron and the rest of the Genic Family started disappearing on purpose under the orders of Path, but when he revealed that he was alive to his wife, she tried to stab herself, but he stopped it, taking a fatal wound and a broken heart. He somehow made it back to the Lumbridge Catacombs and fell into a deep slumber. As he slept, he reverted back to a human being from a vampyre. Waking Up from His Slumber He was at the age of 22 and a cursed human. When Chief Blake Blade of Gunnarsgrunn awakened him in the Lumbridge Catacombs, he found that his world had mostly changed around him and he learned that the Genic Family was gone for real, most of them dead, but a few alive, so he searched for them, joining the Sarimian Empire so he could have access to the Al Kharid Palace to track his family down. Eventually, he met Ericka Nin, an old comrade from Orik's Morytania defense force, and serving in many battles together, they soon fell in love. After awhile, they both left the now Asgarnian Empire and joined a new guild called the Detectives' Guild. They finally began planning to get married. Trivia This is a section made in case Whiteraska would like to add anything. Sources -Whiteraska, roleplayer of Aeron, for the history. -Howdia, roleplaying teacher of Whiteraska, for organization and grammar-fixing. Category:Genic Family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Retired